Twilight Shuffle
by Shippo13
Summary: 10 ways Jacob and Edward could have met or played out based on ipod songs. Jacob/Edward and Seth/Jasper


I should be uploading a new chapter of Meeting the Family but I'm at a stand still on that one.

So this is an iPod shuffle thing…. Yeah 10 songs, 10 drabbles.

**15-Taylor Swift**

It was Edward's first day of high school, walking down the hall way with slight waves at his friends just trying to find his locker. When he found it he saw that he was surrounded by seniors. One in particular grabbed his attention and slammed it into the nearest wall. Jacob Black, star quarter back, everyone knew him. Edward quickly found his shoes interesting. Quick as he could he shoved everything in his locker and practically ran to class. He found himself sitting next to a rather quiet guy named Jasper,

"just call me jazz." And found himself getting to know him. As the days and months passed the two were best friends and Edward had finally built up the courage to talk to Jacob, who noticed him just as much. Soon the two were on dates and talking about the future. Edward was sure he was going to marry him. Everything seemed to be going so well until he got a call from Jasper. Sometimes things don't work out and they learned that through Emmet, who rushed Jasper and took something he could never get back, than just left and told him to stop bothering him. Jacob dealt with that, but Jasper was still scared. It wasn't till they were freshman in collage that it got better for him.

"HI, my names Seth. What's yours?"

Edward did end up marrying Jacob and Jasper got over Emmet and found the best thing for him in big brown eyes.

**There's a fine, fine line- Avenue Q**

"I don't think you even know what you want! If you can't figure it out Edward, than we're done!" Jacob found himself yelling at the vampire in front of him. The two had been getting closer but Edward just wouldn't let go of Bella.

"When you figure out what you want come find me. But I won't wait forever." With that he phased and ran off to La Push. Edward stood there for some time. Jasper came out to see if he was alright but that had been hours ago. Edward found himself jealous of the easy love that Jasper had found with Seth. So easily knowing that he was the one for him and not Alice, who had taken it so well. Going back over the agreement he had with Jacob he realized he was wrong, he did know what he wanted and he had to go after it. Getting up and running he found himself on the Black resident porch. Not caring who saw him he was knocking on the door. Jacob opened it with much surprise.

"There's a fine line Jacob and I want to be on the side that has you." Edward pulled him into a deep kiss with no plans of letting go any time soon.

**Monster- Skillet**

Jacob had been pushing him away. Ignoring his calls and always forgetting dates. Edward had asked Seth when he was over but the boy didn't know either. Edward finally got fed up and was at Jacob's door when he knew he would be home. Jacob was just driving into the driveway when he looked up. As Jacob got out of the car Edward was at his side.

"Jacob, we need to talk." Jacob's eyes widened and he backed away.

"Edward you need to go. I don't want you here." Confusion filled his mind.

"What?"

"I'm going to hurt you. I can't keep it in anymore."

"Jacob what are you talking about?"

"This monster inside of me. It's fighting to come out and I can't stop it. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"A monster?"

"My wolf. It's hungry and digging at everything in me." Edward pulled Jacob to his chest.

"Then we'll deal with this together. I don't see it as a monster and neither should you. We all have different sides, I'll love this one too." Jacob pulled him down for a kiss, tears on his cheeks. "Thank you." They would take it one step at a time.

**The bitch of living- Spring Awakening**

The first time Jacob did it, he was 12. Thinking of his music teacher he felt dirty, but it felt… good wasn't the word but satisfying. It continued on from there. Sam, Embry, even Dr. Cullen, who was the one he went to thinking he had a medical problem. Dr. Cullen had chuckled and told him it was normal and not to worry. By the time he was 16 it was a daily occurrence, sometimes multiple times. That was when he met Edward Cullen, the good Dr.'s son., and he fell hard… literally hard. And he stayed that way every time he saw him. His thoughts would put them both in various positions and places. It was starting to distract him from everything, even from the eyes that followed him in return. It was his cousin, Seth that finally pulled him out.

"You know, Jasper's brother really likes you. Whenever I'm over your all he wants to talk about." Wait wasn't Jasper a Cullen…

"You mean Edward!"

"Um, yeah… trust me you don't really want Emmet. Nice guy but a little thuggish." Jacob tuned Seth out after that. He was on cloud 9, a big goofy smile on his face.

"Oh he wanted me to give you this note. Didn't read it I swear." Jacob grabbed it and ran to his room, Seth yelling after him. "Welcome!" As soon as his door was locked he opened and read the note.

~Maybe we can do it together sometime.~ The picture attached would be the center of all Jacob's fantasies for years to come… well when Edward himself wasn't there.

**I can go the distance- Disney Hercules **

Edward seemed to be wondering, searching for something. Carlisle said it was a pull toward a mate, and Edward would dream of black hair and piercing brown eyes. He wanted to be where he was wanted and loved. He could feel it, this would be it. He had been most everywhere just trying to pin-point where he should be. Jasper seemed to follow him, feeling the same pull, going the same place. The two ended up in a small town called Forks. The feelings they had were almost overwhelming. A voice in their head telling them this was where they were meant to be. It didn't take Jasper long, a small body and big Brown eyes were all he needed to see and feel to know what the pull was. Edward was the follower for a while. Seth took them to meet his pack and Edward found himself staring at what was calling to him for centuries. The large wolf had him pinned before he knew what was happening. He herd shouts of "Jacob!" and the lone voice of Jasper's "Edward." The wolf soon became a body and a mouth was on his ravishing him. Around him he heard talk of imprinting and mates but all he cared about was this feeling of belonging and want. This was his moment and it was worth all the while.

**Harry- A Very Potter Musical**

Edward Cullen was the most popular guy in school. Everyone wanted to be his friend or just wanted to be him. He had his two best friends, Jasper Hale and Seth Clearwater. The two had been dating for years and were the only ones that Edward was able to stand. Jacob Black was Seth's younger cousin and always tagged along with the three comrades. Jasper and Jacob were good friends but Edward seemed to not know Jacob even existed. Jacob though was obsessed with Edward. So totally in love with him it wasn't funny. Seth told him all the time to just tell him but Jacob couldn't do it, so he put a note in Edward's locker and hoped for the best.

~Everyone knows who you are but not who I am. You take my breath away by just standing there. I've been by you for so long but I'm not on your radar am I? I have to let you know what you're doing to me. Maybe someday you'll hear me say this in person but for now just know what I'm trying to say when I say Edward.~

Edward seemed distracted for weeks following, trying to figure out who wrote the note. No one had been courageous enough to do something like that. When he had someone down he approached. Edward soon started to date Bella Swan. It was like a slap in Jacob's face and neither Jasper nor Seth could figure out what happened.

"She sits next to me in most of my classes. She's always been by me. No one really knows her, and shes shy. I figured it out and she came clean about the note." Edward explained to them. Bella was by his side, but Edward didn't seem as happy as her. Jacob couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey Bella, in your note to Edward, when you say this you want Edward to know how much you love him and only want him to be happy?" Bella looked so confused and Jacob turned to Edward. "Edward?" Edward looked confused too for a moment before realization crossed his face.

"You lied to me. You didn't write the note." He said to Bella and pulled away from her. "Just get away from me. Don't talk to me anymore." He turned to Jacob and pulled him closer. "I had so hoped it had been you, but I never thought…" Jacob shook his head and just pulled Edward down for a kiss. Jasper and Seth smiled and watched with joy in their hearts.

**Boondocks- Little Big Town**

It was a different life, growing up out in the sticks, but not a bad one. The Cullen family wouldn't feel safe anywhere else. It was where all five children grew up and learned so many lessons of life. Like how to know who your true friends are and never to put all your trust in something. To work hard for what you have and love so hard you feel it forever. Alice and Rosaline were married at an early age but both were happy and thriving in their lives. Emmet owned his own construction business. Jasper was happily in a relationship with the young Seth Clearwater. Seth was a farmer's son and Jasper couldn't catch a break from his siblings about it. Edward was the only one who wasn't sure where his life was taking him. He was a child of the boondocks, muddy water to his very core, but also with a thirst for something more. His family encouraged him to go to school in the city, see how he felt there. He was three years in when he met his reason for living. It wasn't at the school or even in the big city; it was back home under a tin roof in the rain. Jasper and Seth were having a joining ceremony and Edward was home to serve as best man for his brother. They were setting up and a thunder storm had hit, everyone ran for the barn and Edward just happened to bump into the most beautiful thing ever, Seth's cousin, Jacob Black. It was like the lightning outside had struck him and a shock ran through out him. All he could think through their first kiss was how much Jacob tasted like honey suckle and how he smelt of fresh grass and mud. When they found the perfect home it was a tin roof, front porch, and a gravel road. Edward finished school in the city but his heart and soul was waiting for him back home in the boondocks.

**Everyone's a hero- Dr. Horrible's sing along blog**

"I'm a super hero Jacob!" Edward screamed as he ran past Jacob in his underwear and a towel around his neck.

"Sure you are Edward." Jacob said as he followed him with a video camera laughing to himself. Edward was going to hurt him for this but the pure hilariousness of the situation was just too priceless. They had gone to a party at Jasper and Seth's for the fourth of July and Edward had gotten swasted. Now at home he seemed to believe he could fly. Jacob couldn't wait to show this to everyone tomorrow.

"Hey Jacob you wanna know what I'm gunna do to you tonight?" Ok so maybe the camera could go off now.

**Left Behind- Spring Awakening**

The sound of crying could be heard through the coffin, the people stepping up to speak, the words of remembrance for the boy now laid to rest. It was the finale speaker and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I was asked not to speak today, but I couldn't not do this. Jacob was my boyfriend. The one person I loved in my life, and now he's gone. His finale months were so hard for him. Did anyone here know he was disowned for being gay? He would cry at night because he wasn't accepted by the people who should have loved him. They did so much just to "Make a man of him." Well look at the boy who will never grow to be a man. He had so much life, so much to offer the world. He will be missed by so many that never got the chance to meet him, the life he didn't get to have. It's all left behind now." The sounds of footsteps off the podium and out of the church. It was silent now as everyone slowly left. It seemed like forever before the lid was opened once more. Edward's face came into view.

"Ready to come out and start your new life?" A smile on his face.

"You didn't have to be so mean to everyone at my funeral. I only get to listen to it once you know." Jacob groused as he climbed out, pale skin shimmering in the dying sun.

"Next time love, promise." Edward said as he kissed his lips feeling the press of fangs and smiled once again.

**Flavor of the week- Bowling for soup**

Edward couldn't see it, no matter how much Jacob tried to tell him. Edward did everything for her, paid for everything and got her whatever she wanted. Jacob knew though, had known how Bella was since he met her. Edward was just this month's guy. She didn't care about him, she was on the phone right now with some guy back in Arizona. Jacob couldn't take it anymore, as he pulled his phone out and filmed a particularly interesting part of the conversation. He hated to break Edward's heart this way but it had to happen. The crushed look on his face as he watched broke Jacob's heart into smithereens. He held him close as he started to sob and break down. Bella called later and left a voice mail telling him she was leaving and what they had had was fun, but not what she really wanted. Jacob stayed by Edward's side through the long months that followed. Depressed to almost suicidal, but it never got that far, Edward clung to Jacob as the only life line he had. They grew closer and Edward started to see what he wished he had seen months ago. When Bella came back for a visit with her dad, she was hypothetically punched in the gut by the sight of Edward and Jacob, sporting matching wedding rings and a baby on the way. Edward wasn't going to be a flavor of the week anymore, he was Jacob's only choice.

A/N So there you have it… Forgive any mistakes. It's 1:30 am and I was a little out of juice by the end. I had to through in a random mpreg moment though. Review or don't but I do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
